In existing systems for displaying objects, such as garments, ties, mats, towels, linen, etc., the objects are hung or clipped to hangers which are suspended from display bars. Such a system 10 is shown in FIG. 1A in which a plurality of objects 12 are hung on conventional hangers and suspended from a rod 14. A conventional hanger comprises of a hook and a main body. The hook comprises of two portions—a top portion that interfaces with the display bar and a bottom portion that interfaces with the main body of the hanger. The top portion of the hook is circular in shape. Thus, the hanger contacts a round display bar at only one contact point causing the hanger to be unstable when an object is suspended from it. When these hangers are hung on rod 14, only the narrow sides of the objects are exposed for viewing. As a result, customers or users of such display systems are unable to view the front of the objects with ease. The user has to use effort to part the objects to expose the front of a particular object for viewing. Therefore, much of the characteristics of the object, such as collar style, shape of the neck opening, the style of the fastener used, and design elements that are located on the front and back of a garment, for example, are not easily seen by the user. This is especially disadvantageous in a retail setting, where shoppers have to spend a lot of time and effort to shift the hangers on the rod to get a full view of the object.
FIG. 1B is a bottom plan view of prior art object display system 10. Because the conventional hangers and display rod 14 are perpendicular to each other, the floor space required for hanging objects using prior art object display system 10 is at least as wide as the width W1 of the hangers.